


Cops and Robbers

by Ashiepants



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual, Casual Sex, Drunk and Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Party, Sonny is bi, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: Sonny goes to a Halloween party dressed as a cop, how original. There he meets an eligible robber.





	

Sonny Carisi was officially the most boring person at this party. Halloween was normally one of his favorite holidays. As a child he relished in helping his mother hand make his costumes: A vampire, a superhero, and one year a very detailed Frankenstein to match Bella who went as his monster. As adult though his time to create a fun costume was limited. He was ready to throw in the towel and head down to his parents to pass out candy and maybe help take his niece trick or treating but his old college roommate insisted Sonny come out to his party. 

"I dunno, Andy, I don't even gotta costume--" Sonny complained. 

"Dude who cares! Have a coupla drinks and no one will care," he argued. "Don't pussy out on me Carisi!"

Far be it from Sonny to refuse an invite under threat of pussying-out. He pulled out his best approximation of a costume: his policeman's uniform from his days doing traffic stops. It wasn't particularly inspired although it was authentic; twice on the way over he was stopped by people thinking he was an actual cop. 

'Well I am,' he told himself. 'A drunk cop.'

He sequestered himself to a corner of the party with 2 rum and cokes, so that he wouldn't have to get up to get another drink. 

"That's some mighty fine binge drinking you got going on there," an athletic dark haired man approached. 

Sonny smirked at his costume choice, a cheap party store jailbird. "Yeah I'm pretty lazy."

"Don't blame you officer...Carisi," the robber read his name plate. His kind brown eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. "Wow. Even an authentic sounding cop name. You rent this?"

"You a real criminal?" Sonny nodded to his ensemble. 

"No, no no," he shook his head. "This was what was left at the store. I decided I'm a petty thief. No time for costumes in between classes."

Sonny smiled genuinely, "no offense but you look too old for school."

"MFA in literature," he shrugged. "I teach down in Staten Island, SUNY."

Sonny's eyes lit up and he blushed knowing how obvious he must look. "Community college, eh? Dats admirable."

He held out his drink and the robber clinked his beer with his.

"A native?" He smiled. "I'm Daniel, Ohio."

"Alright Daniel Ohio, I'm Sonny Carisi."

"So the uniform is real? I hope you're not on the job." Daniel laughed and unconsciously brushed his hair behind his ear. 

Sonny grinned. "I'm a detective these days. This is my old uniform."

Daniel nodded knowingly. "Good thing it still fits huh?"

Sonny blushed again. "Uh yeah."

"Shit, I need another beer." He peered down his bottle. 

Pushing the second rum and Coke towards him, Sonny grinned. "Stay."

Daniel smiled back and accepted the drink. "It's almost like we planned this huh?"

"Two lazy guys accidentally dress in a couples costume?" He laughed and drank. 

A pink blush appeared across Daniel's cheeks. "A couple, huh? Shouldn't one of us be a sexy version?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. "You sayin' I ain't already sexy?"

Daniel widened his eyes and opened his mouth. 

"Sorry," he scowled at himself. "Dat was a little forward."

The other man giggled. "Let's blame it on the alcohol, huh?"

Sonny grinned again, his cheeks turning scarlet. 

"You are..." Daniel couldn't help smiling at the appearance of Sonny's dimples. 

"What? Drunk?"

"Sexy," Daniel explained. 

Sonny's dimples increased and he slipped off his cap and set it on the table. He shook out his hair a bit feeling a little stupid and obvious. When he flirted with women it was hard enough and he was never smooth but with other men he always felt strangely competitive. He felt self conscious around this man and the first inklings of attraction. 

"What're you thinking about?" Daniel asked, carefully watching Sonny's moves. He reached out boldly to brush one of his locks away. 

Sonny pulled himself away with a jerk of surprise. He lifted his glass back to his mouth and finished it off with smack of his lips. "That I need another drink."

"C'mon officer, you should escort me," he finished his drink as well and stood up. 

Sonny beamed. Maybe the choice to come out tonight was the right one. He followed quickly behind him to the "bar" in the kitchen. The partygoers parted for them to pass through and Sonny avoided the eyes of people he used to know. Most of them had known his last girlfriend; he met her in college along with most of them. None of them, he thought, would be surprised by his bisexuality but he still didn't want to be questioned about it. As far as he was concerned who he chose to date or sleep with was entirely up to him, and the person of course. 

Daniel was taller than Sonny, only by a few inches, but Sonny wished he had the police cap back on so that didn't seem so apparent. He scratched at the back of his neck, clutching it in nervous habit. Daniel turned when they reached the kitchen and gave him a brilliant smile. 

"Another rum and Coke?" He asked scooping ice into cups. 

Sonny was watching his friend Andy not far away gingerly tugging on the laces of a little red riding hood's corset. He couldn't help appreciating the swell of her breasts. He turned when he heard Daniel make a small noise of protest. 

"Ah, I got your number officer," he teased pulling on one of Sonny's stray locks again. 

Sonny pouted and looked him in the eye, "ya keep doin' dat and I'm gonna have to arrest you."

"Ooo," Daniel held his hands up in mock protest. "So are you straight but curious or--"

"OR," Sonny cut him off and grabbed the rum bottle off the counter, pouring in a healthy measure. 

"Sorry," he sounded sincere. "You don't find a lot of guys who can admit that."

Sonny leaned his frame against the counter when he'd poured the soda over his liquor. He pouted his lips once more and Daniel smirked checking out his form. 

"Those dimples don't quit," he complimented. 

Sonny felt his heart leap for a second. The excitement of someone new complimenting and giving him attention felt good. It was lacking in his life. 

"So you're from Staten Island then?" Daniel asked. 

Sonny shrugged. "Born and raised. Well technically I was born in Brooklyn but it's a long story." He threw his hand out to brush off his details. 

"I like long stories. I kinda do that for a living," Daniel shrugged too and Sonny blushed realizing in the halogen kitchen lighting he could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. 

Sonny covered it with a chuckle. 

"Did you grow up learning about Cropsey?" Daniel smirked. "A student wrote me a paper on it--"

"Dere's a documentary on Netflix," Sonny started. "But yeah I mean we'd scare each other on da playground...'Cropsey's gonna get you'!"

He laughed. "Yeah I watched the documentary. I just can't believe it's such a big thing over there."

"I mean it works. My sisters were terrified of staying out after dark," Sonny explained. "We'd go scope out that old mental institution too."

"Really?" Daniel seemed spooked. "We got our horror stories in Ohio but mostly about being a swing state."

Sonny laughed. "I got some good stories."

"Yeah," Daniel eyed him over his glass. "Tell me."

"Eh--" Sonny began to protest. 

"C'mon, it's Halloween," he insisted. 

"Alright, alright," Sonny finally agreed starting to point him back to the corner that Sonny had staked out earlier. 

"Ey! Carisi!" Andy clapped him on the shoulder and raised his eyebrow at the addition of Daniel and his vicinity to Sonny. "Shots?"

Sonny made a face but Daniel winked at him. "Yes!"

Sonny groaned, "you're a pain in my ass, d- whats your last name?"

"Just call me the perp!" Daniel giggled, overcome with his liquor buzz, and pulled on Sonny's curls again. 

Sonny playfully fought him off, pulling his cuffs from his belt, "another one and you're gonna get it!"

"Countin' on it Officer Sonny," he practically batted his eyelashes. 

Sonny threw him an admonishing look but his heart beat fast, visions of his lips crashing with his swimming through his brain. 

Andy eyed his two friends and shoved a shot into each of their hands. Sonny kept his eyes on Daniel as he tossed his back. 

"Bottoms up," Andy called as Daniel took his. He couldn't possibly hear the innuendo the other two men heard.   
****  
By 3am the party had slowed to a crawl. Daniel and Sonny were still enthralled with each other's company talking about thrillers they read in high school, their voices occasionally becoming too loud with the mix of alcohol and flirtation. 

Daniel laughed, his hand resting on Sonny's chest. He looked down at the hand and felt his chest rapidly rise and fall. Daniel blushed. 

He pulled his hand away, "shit I gotta get home. Maybe it'll be movie day in class tomorrow."

"Oh..." Sonny frowned. 

"We should hang out sometime," he concluded. 

Sonny grinned, "just hang out?"

"A date," Daniel bit his lip. 

Sonny turned red and nodded as he got up from the couch. Sonny forgot he was wearing that cheap costume meant to make him look like an old-timey burglar. He chuckled as he watched him gather his coat and head for the door. He couldn't help checking over his whole frame. Sonny stood too, reached behind the couch for his cap and belt he took off for comfort. His fingers fell upon his cuffs as he picked it up and his face split into a grin as he made his way out the door following Daniel. 

"Ey, Dan," he called reaching out for his collar when they got into the hall of the apartment building. 

Daniel turned with a big grin. 

"I forgot to arrest you," he held up his cuffs like a prize. 

"Can't we let this one go Officer Carisi?" Daniel played along as Sonny grabbed his wrist somewhat roughly. 

"Nope," Sonny clasped on around the first wrist. 

"What's the charge?" Dan asked. 

"Theft," Sonny answered firmly, finishing his cuffing and spinning him around. "Ya stole my heart," he smirked, one dimple flexing in his cheek. He leaned in and tilted his face to kiss him. 

Daniel invited the kiss, parting his lips slightly to enjoy the feeling. Sonny's lips made a loud smacking sound as he pulled back and grinned at his perp. 

He stared at him dreamily, his dimples punctuating his smile. "Maybe I can drop the charges."

"If you need to take me in, Officer Carisi, I understand," Daniel smirked at him with raised eyebrows, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

Sonny gave him a small pout and kissed him again. "My place is in walking distance."

"You gonna make me walk in cuffs the whole way?"

"Naw, but I can't promise they won't come up again," Sonny sassed, turning him and unlocking his wrists.


End file.
